


Each and Every Moment

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Agent Emily Prentiss you are the perfect combination of inquisitiveness and tenacity.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each and Every Moment

“Come back to bed.”

 

Jason moved his arms around her, holding her close and tight. Emily relaxed her body on his.

 

“Its such a lovely morning.” she stood in front of the bay window, looking out on a world barely awake.

 

“Yes, it is. Come back to bed.”

 

“I wanted to see the sunrise. It’s been a long time. The last time was over Red Square…one of the most beautiful ever. Atlanta’s is not too bad.”

 

“There is still time before we have to start this day.” Jason whispered, sucking her earlobe between his lips.

 

“I want to nail down the profile on this bastard. I really believe there is a religious angle, especially the way he leaves the bodies. He is desecrating them. And all the couples have been unmarried but living together.”

 

“Shacking up.” Gideon mumbled.

 

“So to speak.”

 

“You really should come back to bed.”

 

“Why?” Emily moved her hands over his, caressing his fingers.

 

“Because I want to snuggle.”

 

“Really?” she turned her head to look at him. 

 

“Definitely.”

 

“I had no idea that words like snuggle were in your lexicon.”

 

“There are many things that we don’t know about each other. Snuggle isn’t a usual word but for you I make the exception.”

 

“Do you believe the time will come when I know more things about you?” Emily asked, tracing a finger over the cold gold of the wedding band Jason had worn since her days at the Academy. The significance of it was at the top of her list of inquiries.

 

“Agent Emily Prentiss, you are the perfect combination of inquisitiveness and tenacity. You answer that question. Or you could just come back to bed.”

 

“Talk about persistent.”

 

“Come Katya,” Jason turned her in his arms. He saw the way she smiled when she saw his nakedness. Pulling the blanket apart, her body in its natural glory was revealed to him. Then he wrapped himself in the blanket with her. His sigh was content when her body melted into his. They made their way slowly back over to the hotel bed, soft morning kisses leading the way. “You never have to be afraid to ask me things.”

 

“Who’s to say you will answer?”

 

“Isn't that part of the allure?” Jason asked.

 

“No.” Emily replied, laughing a bit while burrowing into his chest. Jason stroked her back. “Snuggling isn’t so bad.”

 

“No, its not.” he kissed her. “It never is with you. Mmm,”

 

“You're making me not want to get out of this bed, Jason Gideon.”

 

“I never asked you to in the first place.” He nuzzled her neck. “We could stay all day.”

 

“No.” Emily shook her head and laughed. “That would be suspicious. A little while will be quite nice. You can be Henry Miller and I’ll be Anais Nin…”

 

“And this time it'll be even better to stay together in the end.”

 

“Oh my God, you know Jewel?”

 

“It’s a good album.”

 

There was so much to know about him and Emily didn’t feel as if she had enough time. She wanted to keep him up all night under a hot light and make him answer questions. He listened to Jewel, which threw her for a loop. He liked Charlie Chaplin films on a projector; he would sometimes laugh until he cried. He read Goethe and Voltaire but had reread the Easy Rawlins novels on his shelf so many times that pages were falling out. He was different from any man she had ever been with, any man that ever existed.

 

“What are you thinking?” Jason asked, still snuggling close and enjoying the heat of her body.

 

“You intrigue me.” Emily replied.

 

“The feeling is mutual.”

 

“And I don’t want to get out of this bed.”

 

Gideon planned to hold onto her as long as he could. Their case was waiting; they would need to construct a profile today. He did not want to think about that now. He wanted to think about the smell of her skin, the way her hands caressed his back, the feeling of her body pressed against his under the slightly itchy hotel blanket. Questions she might ask went through his mind and he thought of potential answers. There would be nothing but honesty with Emily, he wanted to and she would know if he didn’t. Jason didn't want to hide from her, even if for now he had to hide with her.

***


End file.
